Silence Isn't Always Golden
by Wanna Buy A Duck
Summary: Max has always been the weird deaf girl. When she moves to the beach, she is happy to get a fresh start. She immediatly hits it off with her neighbor and his group of friends. Will they be able to tear away Max's walls and figure out her troubled past. FAX later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

**Summary:  
Max has always been the weird deaf girl. When she moves to the beach, she is happy to get a fresh start. She immediatly hits it off with her neighbor and his group of friends. Will they be able to tear away Max's walls and figure out her troubled past. **

All conversations with Max are in sign launguage or are writen down.

**Max and Fang - 17**

**Ella, Nudge, and Iggy - 16**

**Gazzy - 12**

**Angel - 8**

Chapter 1

**Fang's POV**

"FANG!" My mom yelled from downstairs. "Yeah" I yelled back down to her. I didn't hear anything in return so I just shrugged and ignored it. My door opened and Iggy walked in. "Mom want's to talk to us. something about new neighbors." I nodded my head and then rolled off my bed. I followed Iggy downstairs and we all sat down at the dinner table and began to eat. My mom came in and she immediatly started talking about our new neighbors. "Okay so our new neighbors are Ms. Martniez and her four kids, Ella is your age Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Max are adopted by Ms. Martinez and Max is your age Fang, Nudge is also Iggy's age and Gazzy is Angels age." **(sorry that was confusing wasn't** it)

"They don't have a dad?" Angel asked.

"No it's just the four of them" My mom said. Angel just shrugged and continued eating.

She also told us that she invited them to dinner. After I finished eating I went back upstairs to my room. I wonder what they are like?

**Max's POV**

When I found out we were moving, I was happy. I'd never really been liked by anyone but my family so I was happy I got to start new somewhere else. School just got out so it was summer now.

We were moving to a beach. Right now we were in the car. In another few hours we would be at our new house. It was about two in the afternoon.

I knew that Nudge was going on and on about something by the looks on everyone's faces. Gazzy was asleep on my lap and Ella was up front talking with our mom. I had my headphones in my ears. I usually have them in so people don't try to talk to me and so they don't think I'm just ignoring them. I put my head back on the chair and soon enough I fell asleep too.

Someone shook me awake and I opened my eyes slowly to find my mom looking down at me and the whole car emptied. "We're here, we already took everything in come on. You got the room on the top floor." My mom signed to me. I learned how to when I was about six. My adoptive mom, Ella, and even Nudge and Gazzy learned how to sign. I nodded my head and went into the house. It was getting dark out and I was still tired so once I found my room I didn't really look around I just went to bed.

This time when I woke up I acutally got to look around my room. It was pretty big, with a window seat and all of my furniture was already put in place. The mover guys really work fast. I went downstairs and found the kitchen. My mom, Gazzy and Angel were eating and I sat down next to them. My mom gave me a pop tart and I ate it. "How do you like it here so far?" My mom signed. I didn't talk much because usually it came out sounding weird. Not being able to hear started to affect my speech a little.

I looked up at her nodded and then signed "Good"

"I have something to tell you all once Ella comes down."

"Just tell them now because I'm here" Ella said walking into the kitchen. "We have been invited to have dinner at the neightbors. They have a son named Nick, but they say he goes by Fang. Another son named James but they call him Iggy and a daughter named Angel." mom said.

"What are we going to do today?" Nudge asked. She became really good at rambaling in sign launguage too. "Because I really want to decorate my room. That's why I was so excited to move here because I knew that we'd get to decorate our rooms. I'm going to paint each of my walls a diffrent shade of pink, what are you-" Nudge stopped when I put my hand over her mouth. I glared at her for a second and then pulled my hand away. "Today we are going to redo our rooms as Nudge has rambaled about" mom said and signed. I nodded my head. "Go get ready and then we'll go get paint."

I went to my room and picked a pair of black skinny jeans, a green off the shoulder top with a black tank top underneath and purple converse. I went back downstairs and we all headed out the door.

At the store, Nudge got a light and dark pink, Gazzy got green, brown, and red, Ella got purple and pink and I got Blue, purple and green. We also got a few more colors for each room. Everyone begged me to do some sort of painting in their room and I agreed to do something for everyone. We left the store and then we went home to start painting.

I painted my walls blue, with purple and green streaks throughout the whole thing. On my door I painted my name in purple and black in graffiti. By the time I was done I was covered in paint and it was time to go the neighbors for dinner.

I changed into some blue skinny jeans, and a green T-shirt with the same converse as before. I brushed my hair back and then grabbed my black hoodie. I ran down the stairs and we went over to the neighbors house. I hope they aren't weird, or creeps.

My mom rang the doorbell and after a few seconds of screaming on the other side of it someone answered the door. The lady that answered the door starting saying something. I had my headphones in my ears but I knew my mom would ask me to take them out soon. We entered the house and we met her kids. The lady starting talking again and then gestured to the little girl hugging her leg. The two boys walked into the room. One had black hair, eyes, his whole outfit was black even his shoes. The other boy had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She kept guesturing to the kids, I bet she was saying their names and stuff like that.

My mom starting talking, propably introducint all of us. I hope she didn't tell them I was deaf yet.

After a little bit we sat down and began to eat and just like I said before my mom told me to take out the ear phones and I reluctantly obeyed her.

**Fang POV**

When our new neighbors arrived I came out of my room and was glad I did. The oldest one, Max, I thought she was beautiful. Wait a minute. I just met her, did I serioulsly just call her that. Anyway, when we sat down to eat I reliezed that she was really quiet. Like more quiet than I am which is saying a lot.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" My mom asked nobody inparticular. "Well I love it here! We all painted our rooms today and I painted mine Pink. Max put my name on the front of my door in all pink and in cursive it looked really pretty. I just love how it looks and Max did a really good job. You know you guys should come over sometime and see it. I think you would like it well maybe not because your guys and guys don't usually like pink. But anyways-" the girl, Nudge, said but was cut off my Max putting her hand around her mouth. I have a feeling they do that a lot. Max shrugged and then starting eating again. Gazzy and Ella said they liked it but Max still didn't talk. "What about you Max?" Angel said. Max didn't even look up. She just continued eating. Her mom seemed to notice. "Oh sorry" Ms. Martinez said, then nudged Max. Max looked up at her and then her mom signed something. Max signed back and then her mom spoke up again.

"Um, Max is deaf. She said that she likes it here though. Max doesn't talk a lot either."

So that's why she didn't talk. It made sense. The rest of dinner was just small talk. When they left we all made plans to go the beach this weekend. It was thursday so we didn't have to wait long but I was excited. I mean I get to see more of max. I could feel that we were going to be great friends.

**Good? Bad? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: "Um, Max is deaf. She said that she likes it here though. Max doesn't talk a lot either."

So that's why she didn't talk. It made sense. The rest of dinner was just small talk. When they left we all made plans to go the beach this weekend. It was thursday so we didn't have to wait long but I was excited. I mean I get to see more of max. I could feel that we were going to be great friends.

Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

Today was friday and I was planning on hanging out with Iggy. We would probably just throw a football around out front or play video games.

I soon found out that I was right. We were tossing a football back and forth when Gazzy came up to us Nudge was following along. "Hey you guys want to see something funny?" Gazzy asked.

"Definatly" Iggy said.

"Follow me" Gazzy walked over into his yard then turned back to us. "Stay here" he said then walked over to his mom and started talking. "What is he doing?" Iggy asked.

"Your going to see why his name is Gazzy" Nudge said. We both nodded out heads and then watched Gazzy.

After a minute or two he came back. "Watch my mom" He said. We did and then she started gagging and coughing. She dropped the stuff in her hands and then ran inside. "Dude! What did you do?" Iggy demanded. Iggy was laughing really hard by time Gazzy had finished explaining that he went over to his mom, asked her a random question and used it as a distraction so he could show us why he got the name Gazzy.

I had to admit it was pretty funny. I didn't laugh, but it was pretty funny. I saw Max come out of the house and then walk over to us. She looked at Gazzy then signed something to him. Gazzy signed back while Nudge told us that Max asked what Gazzy did.

"You know you need to learn how to sign" Nudge said.

"Maybe I will" I told her.

"I could teach you, or Gazzy, or Ella, or really any of us. We all know how to. We didn't have to learn it but we thought it would be easier to learn how so we could talk with Max. Ohh, Max should teach you how to. She is the one that uses it the most. I think-"

"Nudge!" I yelled.

"Stop talking? Yeah I get that a lot"

"I bet you do" I mumbled.

Nudge walked over to Max and started a conversation with her.

**Max's POV**

Nudge came over to me and signed **(this whole conversation is in sign launguage) **"You should go out with Fang"

"What? Why? No way" I signed back.

"You should! You guys would be so cute together"

"I doubt that he would like a deaf girl, nobody else did"

"Come on! At least try and be friends with him"

"A friend is all we will be."

"Fine, now I'm going to get him to talk to you"

"You mean write, I'm pretty sure he can't sign"

"Right, okay anyway I'll get him to talk to you then, I'll get some pens and paper"

"Whatever" I signed then rolled my eyes. Nudge skipped over to Fang and then started talking to him. He nodded his head and then started walking towards me. Nudge ran to our house and emerged a minute later with two pens and paper. I rolled my eyes when she handed a pen to me and Fang and then handed Fang the paper. He shrugged and then wrote something. **(Underlined is Fangs writing, bold is Maxs writing)**

Nudge really wanted us to talk

**I know**

If you don't mind me asking, how did you become deaf?

**I was born deaf, my real parents didn't want a deaf kid so they put me up for adoption.**

Does it ever get annoying?

**Like not being able to hear?**

Yeah

**All the time. I've never heard what someone's voice sounds like, or cars passing by. I would love to know what it sounds like.**

You know what else Nudge told me?

**No. What?**

That I should learn how to do sign launguage

**It is an easier way to talk with me.**

I think I will, now I just need a teacher

**I suggest my mom, she knew how to sign even before she adopted me**

Will you ask her if she will teach me?

**Sure**

Speaking of your mom, she is calling you guys 

**Thanks, I'll see you later?**

Yeah, we're going to the beach tomorrow, so we have all day to see each other

**Okay, see you tomorrow bye.** I wrote then got up and went to my house. I was really excited for tomorrow. I've never been to the beach. Nudge told me that she was excited to play in the waves and that got me thinking what they sounded like.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my mom started to sign something. "Go and Finish your room. Everyone else is already up there and Gazzy and Nudge wanted you to paint something for them."

"Okay" I signed then headed up to my room.

Gazzy wanted me to to paint the back of his door camo and Nudge wanted me to paint her name above her bed. I did both and then went to my room. I was finished with my room so I went into my bedside table and found my sketch pad. I found drawing like and escape from reality. It was my chance to whatever I wanted. I didn't need to be able to hear to do it.

I opened it up and looked at my drawings. There was a picture of a bird, an angel knealing on a cloud, a mountain range, I did a portrait of Nudge, Gazzy, my mom and finally a picture of a pair of wings. I usually just started drawing something and then something totally diffrent then what I had planned on come out of it. I started to draw a picture of a tree but after I finished the truck it turned into a music note.

I wonder what music sounded like. I always thought it had to sound intresting. The way the word 'music' sounded in my head intrested me. If I ever get to hear anything I hope it's music.

**I hoped you liked it! I'll try and update by monday. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: I found drawing like and escape from reality. It was my chance to whatever I wanted. I didn't need to be able to hear to do it.

I opened it up and looked at my drawings. There was a picture of a bird, an angel knealing on a cloud, a mountain range, I did a portrait of Nudge, Gazzy, my mom and finally a picture of a pair of wings. I usually just started drawing something and then something totally diffrent then what I had planned on come out of it. I started to draw a picture of a tree but after I finished the truck it turned into a music note.

I wonder what music sounded like. I always thought it had to sound intresting. The way the word 'music' sounded in my head intrested me. If I ever get to hear anything I hope it's music.

Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

I woke up with my sketch pad on my chest. I must have fallen asleep drawing. I was still in yesterday's clothes too. Today we are going to the beach, I was really excited.

Still in my pajama's I got out of bed and went downstairs. I immediatly smelled some bacon. Breakfast was on the table and it looked really good. When I got into the kitchen I began to eat. After a few minutes Ella tapped on my shoulder. "Mom wants you to go get your bathing suit on" she signed.

"Okay, when I finish eating" I signed back. She nodded and then got out of her chair. I soon reliezed that she went to go get the door because Fang, Angel, Iggy and their mom walked in.

Remembering my conversation with Fang yesterday, I asked my mom if she would teach him how to sign. She agreed.

When I was finished eating I went back to my room and got my bathing suit on. I was going to put on a one piece but I couldn't find it. I checked everywhere twice. On my bed a bikini was laid out. Nudge or Ella must have switched them. I reluctantly put it on. I also put on a red T-shirt and short shorts for a cover up. Finally I brushed my teeth and hair and then headed back downstairs. As soon as I saw Ella I asked her if she switched my bathing suits she laughed and then nodded her head. I glared at her and then walked away.

After about a half an hour everything was ready and we started our walk to the beach.

**Fang's POV**

Max came down and then signed something to Ella. Gazzy was laughing when they finished. "What did she say?" I asked him.

"She asked Ella if she switched her bathing suits"

"What did Ella say?"

"She said did swich it." Gazzy said. I just nodded and then soon after we left.

Since the beach wasn't that far away we decided to walk. Iggy and I had to carry the cooler we brought, Nudge and Ella took some chairs Angel brought some toys to play in the sand with, Ms. Martinez was carrying the towels, Ella had a bag of something and My mom and Max didn't have to carry anything.

During the walk Gazzy and Iggy were talking about blowing stuff up, Ella, Angel and Nudge were talking about clothes, My mom and Ms. Martinez was talking about something and I was just walking. I would occasionally look around. I thought about talking to Max, but decided it would be tough with her not being able to hear me.

The beach was packed with people but we found a spot to put all of our stuff under a palm tree. Ms. Martinez and my mom sat in some chairs while the rest of us made our way to the water. "Fang." I heard Ms. Martinez say. I turned around and she waved me over. "Yeah Ms. Martinez?"

"Max asked me to teach you sign launguage. I'll set up some time for me to teach you"

"Alright"

"Oh, and watch out for Max while you're out there"

"Of course, thank you"

She nodded as a response and then I walked down to the water.

**Max's POV**

The water felt cold on my feet. I walked in behind Nudge and Ella who were talking about something, propably clothes.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around, it was Fang. He smiled and then pointed out into the ocean. I think he was asking if we wanted to go out further, so I nodded my head. We walked side by side out so the water was up to my stomach. I could see the waves forming far out from where we were. Iggy and Gazzy were swimming over them. I wanted to know how they got out that far.

Turning to Fang he pointed to Ella and then motioned for her to come over to us. When she came over to us Fang asked her something and then she signed. "He wants to know if you can swim"

"Tell him I can but not very well" she nodded and told him.

"He wants to know if you want to go out farther." Ella signed. I was fine where we were but I didn't mind if we went out farther. I nodded to Fang. He said something to Ella and then she left to go back to Nudge. Fang looked back at me and then nodded his toward the ocean.

Fang and I went so where the water was up to our necks. We were just jumping over waves, enjoying the water when suddenly Fang stopped.

I tapped in on the shoulder but he just kept looking at the beach. I looked over there too and saw the life guard waving his hands and yelling something. I was about to tap on his shoulder again when something soft hit my shin and then hit my stomach. and pain shot up through my leg. I let out a scream even though I couldn't hear it. Fang looked over at me and I knew that he knew I was in pain. He pulled me to him and started to take me to shore. We were the last ones in the water. I still wondered why, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the life guard yelling and my stomach and leg.

My stomach and leg started to burn and I was starting to have some trouble breathing. I read Fang's lips when he said "You'll be okay, almost there"

**Dun Dun Duuuun! What do you think happened to Max? I know what happened. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: I was about to tap on his shoulder again when something soft hit my shin and then hit my stomach. Pain shot up through my leg and spread through my stomach. I let out a scream even though I couldn't hear it. Fang looked over at me and I knew that he knew I was in pain. He pulled me to him and started to take me to shore. We were the last ones in the water. I still wondered why, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the life guard yelling and my stomach and leg.

My stomach and leg started to burn and I was starting to have some trouble breathing. I read Fang's lips when he said "You'll be okay, almost there"

Chapter 4

**Fang's POV**

Once I got out of the water with Max, I carried her to our mom's and layed her down in the sand. That was the first time I noticed that Max had scars all over her arms, legs and stomach. I wonder what happened.

The life guard came over and asked what happened but once he saw Max, didn't need an answer. "She was stung by a jellyfish. Probably a Lion's Mane. Why didn't you get out of the water when I told everyone to?" He asked her. He got out a phone and called 911.

"She's deaf" Ms. Martinez said.

"Oh" the life guard said. Then he started to talk into the phone. "The ambulance will be here soon"

"What do we do now?" Ms. Martinez asked. The life guard was about to say something when Max lifted her hands and signed something. "She said that she is having trouble breathing"

"Thats normal with a Lion's Mane sting, ask her if where she was stung it burns." He said. After Ms. Martinez asked Max, Max nodded her head. "That's normal too."

I could hear the ambulance getting closer and soon three paramedics came down with a bright orange board. They put Max on it and then brought her to the ambualnce. Max's mom rode with Max and the rest of us drove behind the ambulance.

**Max's POV**

Once I was in the ambulance, they put an oxygen mask on me. The paramedic started to say something while my mom signed it so I knew. "It isn't to serious but it does need to be treated. Once we get there we will treat her, probably keep her over night, and then tomorrow she'll be sore, and the stings will burn a bit but she'll be okay"

We arrived at the hospital and they took me into a room, my mom and everyone else wasn't allowed to come with me though. They took rags , dipped them in something and then put them on the stings. It hurt a lot, but once they were done I felt a lot better. They wrapped gauze around my leg and on my stomach where I was stung. They moved me into a room and about ten minutes later everyone walked in.

I was really tired and everyone kept asking me a bunch of questions. Well Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and my mom where. They were all signing frantically but I got them to stop. "I'm sore and my stings burns a little." I signed them and I think my mom told Fang and his family. "I'm also tired" I signed then yawned. My mom nodded and then told me I should go to sleep. I told her to tell Fang thank you and then I drifted off to sleep.

**Fang's POV**

We where in the hospital waiting room. I let my mind wander and found myself thinking about Max. Max may be deaf but she is beautiful. I've only known her for... what? four? Five days? and I already like her. I don't just like her I think I'm in love wither her.

When we did get to go see Max her family started signing things to her. She signed something to them and then Ms. Martinez said "She said that she's sore and the stings burn. She also thanked you Fang. I thank you too" I just shrugged it off. I wouldn't ever want anything to happen to Max so I was happy to help.

After a while everyone left to go get something to eat and Max and I were alone in her room. I wasn't hungry so I stayed. Max was was watching TV. There were captions on the bottom of the screen of what people were saying.

I zoned out and didn't relize it until something hit me in the chest. I looked up and saw that Max was looking at me and threw the TV remote at me. She was motioning for a pen and paper and I got some and gave it to her.

**(Bold: Max **Underlined: Fang**)**

**Thank you for getting me out of the water**

It's nothing. Really. It wasn't like I was going to leave you there

**Thanks anyway Mr. Modest**

So, how do you feel?

**Sore. The stings burn but my mom told me the doctor said that I could go home tomorrow**

Thats great

**Did she start teaching you how to sign because this writing is getting old**

She said she would teach me but she hasn't started yet. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow and she can start teaching me.

**Sounds good. **

Can I ask you something personal?

I was going to ask about her scars but when Max was writing something her mom walked back in with Gazzy and Ella. "Your mom, Angel, Nudge and Iggy left. I'll take you home later or you can spend the night with us."

"I'll spend the night... if that's okay"

"Of course it is" Ms. Martinez said I nodded.

Later that night Ella and Nudge were alseep on a couch, Gazzy and Ms. Martinez were in chairs, snoring and I was sitting on the edge of Max's bed. She took the paper wer were writing on earlier and wrote on it.

**What did you want to ask me? **

Where did you get all your scars?

**You saw those? Thats why I don't like wearing bikini's but Ella and Nudge switched my bathing suits**

Yeah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to

**I haven't told anyone about them, not even my mom. **

You don't have to tell me

**I want to. I feel I can trust you. Before Ms. Martinez, my foster mom, adopted me I was in four other foster homes. In all of them the parents were abusive and in one of them the dad acutually took a knife and gave me the scars. In the others they would hit me and lock me in a room. The only time they would let me out was for school. Since I was deaf would write notes that said things like 'who would love a girl who can't hear?' and call me horrible names. I still have nightmares about them sometimes.**

That's terrible. Why would anyone do that to somebody? I'm glad you feel you can trust me, I promise I won't tell anyone.

**Thanks Fang, for everything. **

No problem, at all. I yawned and Max noticed. She wrote something and handed it back to me.

**Come lie down on the bed, there is nowhere else for you to sleep.**

Are you sure?

**Yes, now common.**

I crawled in next to Max and she scooted over in the bed. Soon enough I feel asleep.

**Well... that's it for this chapter. I hoped you liked it and I'll update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: **Thanks Fang, for everything. **

No problem, at all. I yawned and Max noticed. She wrote something and handed it back to me.

**Come lie down on the bed, there is nowhere else for you to sleep.**

Are you sure?

**Yes, now common.**

I crawled in next to Max and she scooted over in the bed. Soon enough I feel asleep.

Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to find everyone looking at me and going 'aww'. I looked over to Max, she was asleep with her head on my chest and my arm was securly around her. I blushed a little. Wait a second. Since when does Fang blush? "That's adorable" Ella said.

"Yeah, I got a picture of it. This is perfect blackmail" Gazzy said.

"Oh save it you guys" I said. Max began to stir in my arms and soon opened her eyes. Max groaned and then signed something. Ella signed back to her. "Max asked when she gets to go home and Ella said that doctor would come in soon" Nudge told me. I nodded.

About an hour later the doctor came in and Max could leave. Max's leg and stomach were still sore and would be for the next few days but she was happy when she found out she could leave.

I called my mom from the hospital and told her I would be home soon. Max and I wrote notes to each other in the car and she taught me how to say a few things in sign laungage too.

Once we got back to her house I helped her to her room and soon after that she fell asleep. I went back downstairs. "Hey Fang" Ms. Martinez said.

"Yeah"

"Come by sometime tomorrow and I'll start teaching you show to sign."

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye" I said and walked back to my house. Once I was there I was showered with questions about Max. I answered them all of them but nothing else happened the rest of the day.

**Max's POV**

When I woke up I looked at the clock. It was only 8 in the morning. Well I did fall asleep as soon as I got home. I became aware of the burning in my stomach and leg. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was yesterday though. I limped out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. My mom was making breakfast and Ella and Nudge were watching Tv. "Max. You're awake. You want something to eat?"

I nodded my head and she gave me a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I ate everything on it. I went back to my room and grabbed my sketch pad. I went back down to the living room and started drawing.

Suddenly Nudge got up off the couch and yelled something. A few minutes later she came back. "What was that?" I signed.

"Fang was at the door" She signed back. I nodded my head and continued to draw.

By the time I was done I had drawn a picture of a bird flying above a forest. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Fang. I guess he came over for his first sign launguage lesson. My suspisions were confirmed when he signed. "That's good" I decided to mess with him and signed something really long. He looked really confused and I flipped a page and wrote **(if it's in bold then it was writen) I usually don't let people see my drawings.** I gave him a pencil and some paper and he wrote back **you should they're really good.** I smiled and nodded. He wrote something again. **I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow. **I waved bye and then he left.

The next few weeks went by fast. Nothing really intresting happened. Fang came over once a day for a couple hours to learn sign launguage and he was getting good at it. We could have simple conversations. School started in a week and I wasn't looking forward to it. My mom said that she wanted Fang in all my classes so he could tell me what we was happening in class since he now knew how to sign.

Today we had planned to go to an amusment park. I'd never been to one, just like the rest of my family but Fang and his family had. They were comming with us. I have to admit, I was really excited.

Currently everyone was eating breakfast at our house. My mom and Fang's mom were talking when they announced something. Probably that we were leaving. I put my plate in the sink and then followed everyone out to the cars. I rode with my mom, Ella, Nudge and Fang and Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel rode with Fang's mom. Ella and Nudge were talking and Fang and I were talking as well. **(The whole conversation is in sign launguage.) **"What is this place like?" I signed to Fang.

"It's huge and there are a lot of rides and it's really fun"

"What one is your favorite?"

"I like them all but my favorite is Space Mountain." **(OK so the theme park is Epcot (That's disney right? I should know that, I live like 30 minutes away) and Space Mountain is my favorite ride sooo yeah that's why I picked it) **We continued with small talk until we got there. Fang wasn't lying when he said it was huge. It was beyond huge. Everyone walked towards entrance, gave some people our tickets and then we were wandering around the park. We rode a bunch of rides. We stopped for food and I got a burger, fries, and had chocolate cake for desert. After we ate lunch we rode even more rides and stopped for Ice cream. Fang and I spent the whole day together. I really like Fang, ever since I first met him I felt that I could trust him. I don't usually open up to people that fast and I really think that I'm starting to get a huge crush on him.

We had time to do one more thing. I wanted to ride Space Mountain with Fang since he said it was his favorite, but everyone else wanted to ride Buzz Lightyear. We decided to split up so we could ride what we wanted. While Fang and I were in line we talked but I really couldn't wait until we got on the ride.

When it was our turn to ride it, Fang signed "Once we're on it we can't talk" I nodded and then got on. Fang got on behind me and that's when I relized why we couldn't talk, the seats were in rows. When we started moving I couldn't hide my smile. There were tons of twists and turns and I didn't want it to end. But you know what they say even though I have no clue who 'they' are, but time flies when your having fun. When the ride was over we walked out of the building with huge smiles plastered on our faces. "Did you like it?" Fang signed. I nodded my head. "It was really fun" I signed back.

Soon we all met up and headed back to the car. I was pretty tired, we had a long day but it was reallly fun. I didn't even relieze that I was leaning on Fang and he had his arm around me. When we got back to our cars, we all got in and soon after we started on our way home, I fell asleep.

**YAY! max likes fang too! I confused myself about epcot/disney thing. Either way the park they went to was one of those. anyway I hoped you liked it there is gonna be tons of drama next chapter. Your gonna find out... is... and... going... Hahaha i'm not gonna tell you. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: When it was our turn to ride it, Fang signed "Once we're on it we can't talk" I nodded and then got on. Fang got on behind me and that's when I relized why we couldn't talk, the seats were in rows. When we started moving I couldn't hide my smile. There were tons of twists and turns and I didn't want it to end. But you know what they say even though I have no clue who 'they' are, but time flies when your having fun. When the ride was over we walked out of the building with huge smiles plastered on our faces. "Did you like it?" Fang signed. I nodded my head. "It was really fun" I signed back.

Soon we all met up and headed back to the car. I was pretty tired, we had a long day but it was reallly fun. I didn't even relieze that I was leaning on Fang and he had his arm around me. When we got back to our cars, we all got in and soon after we started on our way home, I fell asleep.

Chapter 6

**Fang's POV**

After the trip to Epcot **(I'm still not sure if that's the theme park) **Max Fell asleep on my shoulder in the car. Not that I minded. I fell asleep at some point during the ride too.

I woke up to 'aww's' just like I did in the hospital. Once again, people were staring at Max and I asleep in the back seat. Max was still asleep, leaning on my shoulder. My mom was there too. "Why don't you take Max inside and then come home" she said. I nodded my head and slid out from under Max. Carefully, I picked her up out of the car and carried her inside.

Once I put her in bed, I whispered "Good night Max" even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

**Max's POV**

When I woke up I was in my bed, still dressed in yesterday's clothes. I literally rolled off my bed and hit the ground. I picked myself up, and threw on some sweat pants and a T-shirt, then went downstairs.

I sat next to Gazzy on the couch. He was watching TV but I don't know what show it was. Probably something relating to the history of bombs.

The day went on, nothing intresting happened. Fang came over like he always did so he could learn sign launguage.

I was eating lunch at the table with Nudge, she was talking about some new shirt that she wanted. "I'll be right back, someone's at the door" She signed. I guess someone knocked on the door. She got up and went to go get it. I had finished my lunch so I put the dish in the sink, and on the way back to the table, I saw who was at the door. It was jeb, my real dad.

I didn't have words for how surprised I was. He was the one that put me up for adoption, what was he doing here? He locked eyes with me and I stiffened. He tore his eyes away from her and looked down at Nudge. She was frozen in her spot too, she knew who he was.

When I came out of my trance, I ran to find my mom. She was in dining room with Fang, in the middle of a lesson. She saw the expression on my face and signed "What's wrong?" I couldn't make myself move my hands, so I just waved her over and pointed to the door. She got up and went to the door. She as well went ridged at first then turned back to me. "I"ll take care of it" she signed. I nodded. By now Fang was by my side. "What's wrong?" he signed.

"That's my real dad" I signed. I know he didn't get all of it but he got the 'dad' part.

I have no idea how it happened but everyone everyone ended up sitting in the living room, everyone including Fang and my dad. Apparently my dad wanted to 'get to know me' and 'be my dad again' in his words. I didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't want me when he found out I was deaf, so why would he want me now? He didn't even know sign launguage. I was brought out of my thoughts when I became aware of someone shaking me. "You spaced out. Are you okay?" My mom signed. I shook my head. "I want nothing to do with him" I signed, glaring at my dad.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes before my dad got the message that I didn't want anything to do with him. He left but not without saying something along the lines of 'I'll find a way to make you forgive me'.

Today was our first day at school. My mom had requested that Fang and I have all the same classes. We had History first, then Gym, then English, and finally we had Science. I wasn't looking forward to explaining to everyone that I was deaf. That was never fun.

Fang and I walked to our lockers, which were in the same hallway, just on diffrent sides. We put our bags in them then went off to history.

The teacher, Ms. Meyer, introduced herself and like always on the first day, we played a 'getting to know each other' game. She didn't tell us anything while comming around with a roll of toilet paper. Everyone grabbed a few squares of it. Turned out that how ever many squared you picked were how many things you told about yourself. Luckily I only took 4, while some people grabbed about 20.

When it was my turn to go, I stood up and signed "My real name is Maximum, but don't call me anything but Max, I have two sisters and a brother, I like to draw, and I'm deaf." I didn't have to look over at Fang to know that he had translated for everyone to know what I was saying. I did however look over to him when I saw Ms. Meyers mouth moving. "She asked, how you will be able to know what's being taught."

"Tell her that that's what you're here for" he nodded.

The next class, was easier. All we did was say our names, then the coach went right into explaining the class. Next was lunch, and nothing happened but Fang and I talking about nothing. In english, we had to write our names on the board, then a fact about ourselves. The catch was it had to be in a crossword puzzle. By the end of the class, the board was covered in a slopy and crooked crossword puzzle consisting of about twenty names and facts.

Science was... diffrent. There was this girl and she was all over Fang. Her clothes were really tight on her and she had heels that had to be at least 6 inches tall. The teacher was cool. Mr. C was what he told us to call him. He was really nice and he knew sign launguage, so that was just a plus.

Fang told me later, while we were at our lockers getting ready to go, that the girls name was Lissa, and that they use to go out but he broke up with her because, she cheated on him. That just proved to me that she was just and attention seeking whore. Lissa and I were not going to get along nicely, and that was a fact.

**I know it took forever to update, i've been bussy with back to school stuff. I only have 6 days of summer break left. anyway, I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! I don't own anything**

Previously: Science was... diffrent. There was this girl and she was all over Fang. Her clothes were really tight on her and she had heels that had to be at least 6 inches tall. The teacher was cool. Mr. C was what he told us to call him. He was really nice and he knew sign launguage, so that was just a plus.

Fang told me later, while we were at our lockers getting ready to go, that the girls name was Lissa, and that they use to go out but he broke up with her because, she cheated on him. That just proved to me that she was just and attention seeking whore. Lissa and I were not going to get along nicely, and that was a fact.

Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

When we were at Fang's house, we saw Angel out front playing with a dog. It had slightly curly black hair and wasn't that big, but wasn't that small either. He was pretty cute.

I kneeled down next to Angel and started petting the dog with her. I read her lips when she said "I'm going to name him, Total." I laughed. The dog really was cute. He was practically licking Angel to death. She picked him up and Angel, Fang and I walked inside. While Angel was talking with her mom about Total, Fang walked me upstairs to his room.

I sat down on Fang's bed and looked at the clock. It was only Four but I was tired. I let out a yawn and felt the bed sink down beside me. "Are you tired?" Fang asked me. I nodded. Today had been a long day, it was my first day and everything.

The first week of school was just like anyone would imagine. Lots of 'Getting-to-know-you' activities, syllabus', code of conduct, and rules. When the weekend came, I couldn't express how happy I was. We were all going to the beach again this weekend. Hopefully this time will be better than last time. I had to admit that I was a little nervous. The only thing I knew about swimming was to kick your legs. I could keep my head above water for about ten seconds before I would start to drown. I was going to need to learn how to swim.

I put on a plain dark blue bikini, much to my disapproval. Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I met outside Fang's house. We started our walk to the beach. Ella and Iggy had really started to talk more, and I think that Ella had developed a crush.

Fang and I were walking next to each other. I saw my mom tell him something right before we left for the beach. I have to admit that I really did like the beach, something about it just appealed to me.

Once we where there, we put our stuff under the same palm tree we did the first time we came here. We all ran into the water, but I didn't go further in than my waist. "Common, there is a sand bar out their. We have to swim to it." I read Fang's lips. I shook my head. "You'll be fine, common." Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me our further. Once we got to where I couldn't touch, Fang put an arm around my waist and we eventually made it out to the sand bar. It was only up to my mid-thights.

"Are you okay?" Fang sighned. I nodded my head. I was always okay, when I was with Fang. I felt safe with him and I think that I was actually starting to develop a crush on him. I hated to admit it but I, Maximum Ride, had a crush on Fang. But why would he like the deaf girl?

**Fang's POV**

"Are you okay?" I signed to Max. She nodded her head. It felt good to have her trust me. I had to admit I did like it when we swam out here and I got to put my arm around her. She fit perfectly in my arms, like she was made to be there.

We spent a while out on the sand bar. It was peaceful to just listen to the waves rolling into shore, it was the only thing you could hear. I loved the rumbling sound they made. Max didn't know what they sounded like. Thinking about not being able to hear made me think of how lucky I was to have the ability. Max didn't even know what her own familiy sounded like.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Iggy shouted something to me from shore. I turned around to face him and he made made a "come here" signal with his arms. Turning back to Max, I tapped her shoulder and motioned for us to go back to the beach. We swam back the way we came and made our way back to our families to see why we were called back.

Half an hour later we where at a small beach side resturant, eating lunch. Our parents where sharing a table with Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy and Iggy, Max, and I where beside them, at our own table, sharing a large order of nacho's. "So Fangles," Iggys started. "I'm not very happy with the silence at our little table here, so lets start a conversation"

"Bring up an intresting topic and I'll consider it." I said not even bothering to look at him. I was to busy staring a Max, who was looking out into the ocean. Yes, I was fully aware of how creepy and stalkerish I looked. No, I didn't care. I wonder what she was thinking about.

"Fang!" Iggy yelled again, making me whip my head around and look at him. "What Iggy?"

He looked at Max and then back at me. Max was still looking out into the ocean. "You like her." I didn't answer. "Oh my god, you do like her! Fang likes Max! Fang likes Max!" He sang.

"Shh!" I said, I knew that she couldn't hear him, but other people could and I didn't want anyone to know- yet.

I had a plan. Hopefully in the end, I would end up with Max.

**I am so, so, so sorry it took me literally FOREVER to update. This is the first time I've even looked at this story in the past several months. I don't remember anything that has happened in it because it's been so long. I'm going to go and re-read it so I get up to date. I'll try and update more often. Hopefully it won't take months again. **


End file.
